lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anis Ben Amor
Archiv Kategorien * Hey, also theoretisch ist das ganze Kategorien-Wirrwarr sowieso schon recht unübersichtlich. Aber wir können ja mal den ersten Schritt in Richtung Ordnung machen und eine ARG-Kategorie anlegen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Gruß 08:43, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Da die "unwichtigen" Portale ja weiter unten auf im Portal:Bilder sind, denke ich, dass ClarkTaylor keine Bedenken äußern wird. Gruß 09:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich geb zu, dass das jetzt ein wenig dem widerspricht, was wir grade besprochen haben, aber ich hab jetzt auch mal die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder der Crew erstellt. Also nicht wundern 09:10, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Okay, das kann ich gut verstehen 10:45, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Hiermit äußere ich keine Bedenken. Nebenbei, kategoriesiere doch die Bilderkategorien von Find 815 und The Lost Experience einfach als unterkategorien in eine Kategorie ARG (Ähnlich wie bei Kategorie:Bilder von Fahrzeugen). 18:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Also, als erstes erstellst du eine Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs, dann erstellst du die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus Find 815 und schreibst dort wie bei einem normalen Artikel "Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs" hinein. Das gleiche dann bei der Kategorie Bilder aus The Lostexperience und allen kommenden ARGs ... 14:28, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Übersetzung * Erstmal Danke^^ ** In welchem Kontext kommen die Sätze denn vor? Muss gerade selber erstmal ein wenig suchen. "to wing" bedeutet laut wiktionary "unvorbereitet handeln" bzw "improvisieren" In meinem Dictionary steht das gar nicht als Verb drin. Bei "loose ends" sagt wiktionary "übriggebliebene Gegenstände, die nicht behandelt/angesprochen wurden" würde aber annehmen, dass das auch auf Themen/Handlungen anwendbar ist. Im Dictionary steht "at a loose end (of a person)" - "unbeschäftigt (besonders zeitweise)" Wie gesagt, wäre recht hilfreich, wenn man den Kontext dazu kennen würde. Aber vielleicht konnte ich ja auch so schon helfen. --M. Müller 05:06, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Ach so, nicht das der Eindruck entsteht, dass meine Kenntnisse nur darauf beruhen, dass ich dauernd nachschlage ;) Aber ich kenn halt auch nicht alle Floskeln aus dem Effeff ;) --M. Müller 05:09, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **** Hey ho, ich erlaube mir mal mich einzumischen: Ich habe "loose ends" einfach mal bei Google eingegeben. Hier das Ergebnis. Greetz -- 08:07, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Das steht ja auch im wiktionary. Würd auch sagen, dass das am ehesten passt. --M. Müller 10:54, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Kein Problem, immer wieder gerne. --M. Müller 13:30, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage * Vielen Dank Mittlerweile gibt es sogar schon 25 Stimmen - huiuiui --11:25, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Davon 5 aus Österreich. *** Scheiße. PollDaddy hat mir grad nen fetten Dämpfer verpasst. Im Free-Account hat man nur "100 free responses per month". Heißt, in etwa 2 Tagen hat sich das Ganze erledigt, da man nicht mehr abstimmen kann....-- 13:20, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ***Jo, genau das. Aber selbst bei einem Pro Account für 160 € im Jahr (!) sind nur 1.000 möglich. Son Schrott -- 13:27, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Locker. Bin mittlerweile bei 161. Aber frag mich jetzt nicht, warum das bei 100 nicht aufgehört hat. Voll komisch. Das zählt einfach weiter und nimmt die Antworten entgegen. Glück gehabt Gruß -- 13:04, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Hey ho. Wie du weißt, will ich in absehbarer Zeit die Ergebnisse der Umfrage veröffentlichen. Bereits jetzt setze ich die einzelnen Mitteilungen der Teilnehmer der Umfrage auf diese Seite und möchte dich als aktiven User bitten, zu einigen dieser Mitteilungen Stellung zu nehmen. Da aber auch weiterhin immernoch Leute an der Umfrage teilnehmen (obwohl ich jetzt schon weit über die 100 hinausgeschossen bin), habe ich den Link zum Artikel wieder von der Homepage entfernt. Gruß André 05:29, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Genauso meinte ich das. Danke und Gruß -- 07:49, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Übrigens: Mittlerweile habe ich 503 Antworten erhalten. Frag mich nicht, was aus dem Limit wurde, ich habe keine Ahnung. Hat PollDaddy irgendwie nicht interessiert -- 12:33, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Bilder-Galerie Hey, schau mal, wie ich das gemacht hab: Benutzer:DerAndre/Uploads. Ist allerdings leider recht umständlich. Gruß -- 12:09, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ProSiebenSpoiler Hey ho, da Bugs Benny sich nun auch für eine Free TV-Spoiler-Warnung ausgesprochen hat, habe ich mal die Vorlagen erstellt und einige Bilder für den Spoiler-Balken hochgeladen. Meine Vorschläge findest du hier Gruß --Andre 10:56, 9. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Nein, hab ich noch nicht. Hab die Box nur auf der Experimentierseite erstellt gehabt. Gruß --Andre 10:32, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Ein paar Anliegen *Was genau machen wir jetzt eigentlich mitdem Satz "...eine Episode, die im deutschsprachigen Free-TV noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurde!". Da Lost in Österreich (wie immer) vermutlich eher ausgestrahlt wird, müsste der ProsiebenSpoiler ja dann wieder entfernt werden - so rein logisch. Denn die Versionen in Österreich (und auch in der Schweiz) sind ja die selben, deutschsprachigen, die auch in Deutschland ausgestrahlt werden. --Andre 10:40, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **In Deutschland ist nur ProSieben zu empfangen, wenn du das meinst. ATV und SF zwei sind (wenn überhaupt) nur über Satellit zu empfangen, daher eher unwichtig. Aber du hast Recht, falls die Differenz wirklich nur einige Tage betragen sollte, ist das kein Problem. Eine Vorlage habe auch ich jetzt noch nicht erstellt. Ich wäre dafür, "ProSieben" daraus zu lassen und die Vorlagen nun "FreeTV-Spoiler" oder so zu nennen (entsprechend: "FreeTV-SpoilerBox"). *Ich persönlich würde die Portale lieber auf dem Stand 4x14 lassen, und dann mit einer ESpoiler-Warnung versehen. *Die Spoiler-Warnung auf der Hauptseite würde ich auch vereinfachen. Theoretisch können wir das ganze "mit Warnung" und "ohne Warnung" jetzt wieder entfernen, da es jetzt keine ungeschützten Spoiler-Artikel mehr gibt - schließlich haben wir ja jetzt überall den ProSieben-Spoiler drüber. Gruß --Andre 11:26, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) :Okay, dann machen wir es so. Dann erstellt ich jetzt die Vorlagen "FSpoiler" und "FSpoilerBox", Portale bleiben auf 3x23 und die SpoilerWarnung auf der Homepage bleibt erstmal so, bis überall die neuen Warnungen vorliegen. Hört sich doch gut an . Liebe Grüße --Andre12:00, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ::Nein nein, ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Du hast schon Recht, die Portale hat man sich angesehen, noch bevor man überhaupt die Warnung realisiert hat. Und es gibt kaum was schlimmeres, als unfreiwillig gespoilert zu werden -- 12:06, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Mir ist heute bei einem Update bei "Jack" aufgefallen, dass in der gelben Spoilerbox die Episode "Hüttenzauber" nicht mehr angezeigt wird, obwohl ich sie richtig bearbeitet habe. Liegt es daran, dass die untere Zeile der gelben Box bereits zu voll ist? Was kann ich tun? --RoteLaterne 03:13, 25. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Alles klar. Ich habe die Boxen bei Kate auch getrennt. Dort hatte ich das gleiche Problem bemerkt. --RoteLaterne 04:18, 25. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Bücher Das mit "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" habe ich rückgängig gemacht, weil in Lost nie direkt ein bestimmtes Buch genannt wird. Die einzige Referenz an HP ist doch Hurleys "Da ist wohl jemand ein großer Harry Potter Fan" und das bezieht sich auf die Bücher allgemein. Außerdem war der Artikel zu HP und der Stein der Weisen so gut wie leer. Dass der Lost Book Club von Damon und Carlton geleitet wird, wusste ich gar nicht. Ich hab auch gerade erst gesehen, dass die Weiterleitung zu Harry Potter ins Leere geht, ich hab gedacht, es gäbe schon einen Artikel zu HP und habe deshalb den Stein weitergeleitet. Sorry. Die Bücher Seite habe ich übrigens gesperrt, weil zweimal während ich daran gearbeitet habe jemand anderes die Seite auch bearbeitet hat und dann meine ganzen Änderungen wieder verschwunden waren. Ich werd sie gleich wieder entsperren, weil ich fürs Erste mit dem Überarbeiten fertig bin. Namaste! - EvelynPace 12:45, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur *Ich gebe meine Signatur immer mit ~~~~ ein :-) Aber Danke für die Mühe. Namaste! -- EvelynPace 04:39, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Ja, Lostpedia wandelt das immer automatisch um, wenn man eine Seite bearbeitet. Das ist bei deiner Signatur irgendwie nicht so, da steht wenn ich die Seite bearbeite trotzdem noch vor dem Datum. Bei mir schreibt er in den Quelltext einfach alles hin was bei drin steht. -- EvelynPace 04:57, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Danke . Wenn ich aber auf "Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel" klicke siehts wieder so komisch aus. Ohne die letzte Tilde, also ohne Zeitstempel ist alles ok-- **Sorry das ich nochmal frage... Wegen meiner Signatur. Ich bekomms irgendwie echt nicht auf die Reihe, dass der Zeitstempel ganz normal hinten dran steht und nicht in ner extra Box unten drunter. Mit dem Ersatz des Leerzeichens durch nen Unterstrich gehts leider auch nicht. Ich hoffe du kannst mir da weiterhelfen. -- Artikel "verzogen" Hey, sag mir mal bitte, ob der Artikel Kahana bei dir richtig angezeigt wird. -- 11:23, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab mein Glück an dem Artikel auch schon versucht. Aber iwie klappt das nicht. Liegt also nicht an dir, oder an dem was du gemacht hast -- 11:29, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Ja, keine Schlechte Idee, ehrlich. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Problem mit dem Layout irgendwie lösen. -- 11:42, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, seh ich. Sowas hab ich aber bisher noch nie gesehen. Tja, hier wird mal immer wieder überrascht -- 03:42, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Höh? Wo kam das: Formel hier einfügen auf einmal her?! -- 03:51, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Tut mir leid, da bin ich überfragt. Das ist mir letztens schonmal irgendwo aufgefallen. Einige Zeit später waren Bild + Titel wieder da. Irgendwie hab ich sowieso das Gefühl, dass hier in letzter Zeit alles drunter und drüber geht. Könnte daran liegen, dass die MediaWiki-Version der Lostpedia veraltet ist: Spezial:Version (vgl. Wikipedia). Ein Update wär mal ganz gut. Ich hätte auch ganz gerne Edittools, die einem das Leben echt vereinfachen können. Naja, vielleicht eines Tages..... -- 04:25, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Die Hilfeseite macht auch schon wieder Party...... *Der Oberadmin ist leider der einzige, der sich um ein Update kümmern könnte. Zitat, engl. Admin-Seite: "User:Admin, creator & owner of this wiki". Diese MediaWiki Geschichte ist quasi nur ein Programm, dass sich jeder kostenfrei runterladen kann. Das einzige was man noch braucht, ist einen Server, auf dem man de Software aufspielt. Das ist alles. Schon hat man sein eigenes Wiki. Dass all unsere Admins online waren ist mir auch aufgefallen. Hat mich auch wirklich positiv überrascht. Und mit den Artikeln hatte ich auch so meine Probleme. Ich bin die einzelnen ep-Vorlagen, also z.B. Vorlage:Ep/4x02 durchgegangen, um dort nach zu versteckenden Informationen zu suchen. Ich glaube aber schon, dass jetzt so gut wie alle Artikel mit SpoilerWarnungen versehen wurden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich schon gestern Abend die etwas kuriose SpoilerWarnung auf der HP entfernt habe . -- 04:55, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Klar, theoretisch wäre es schon besser, wenn wir unseren eigenen Oberadmin hätten. Allerdings würde ich es mir auch ein paar mal überlegen, bevor ich irgendjemandem in einer Lostpedia, deren Sprache ich überhaupt nicht verstehe die Daten für den Server gebe. Denn wenn man die Daten erstmal hat, kann man viel Mist damit anstellen. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie die ganze Sache finanziert wird. Das bisschen Werbung kann eigentlich keine laufenden Server-Kosten decken. Evtl läuft das so ein bisschen unter der Hand und Admin arbeitet irgendwo, wo er Zugriff auf Server hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung und will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ein baldiges Update wäre trotzdem cool -- 05:22, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich werde mal einen engl. SysOp fragen. Auch wenn der evtl. nicht allzu viel ausrichten kann, kann er mir vllt. ein paar Infos geben, ob das überhaupt möglich ist usw. -- 06:44, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Moin moin, ich hab ne Antwort auf die Sache mit dem MediaWiki-Update gekriegt. Nick123 hat wohl irgendeine private E-mail-Adresse vom Boss und will den jetzt mal fragen, wies aussieht; ob das möglich ist, ob das in absehbarer Zeit gemacht wird - was auch immer. Gruß --André 01:45, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Danke man Ist ne gute Idee mir einer zweiten Umfrage. Aber ich glaube, dass man die schon in zwei Monaten machen könnte, sonst haben die Leute das alte Design wieder vergessen -- 02:37, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Admin Glückwunsch zu deinem neuen Posten -- 10:12, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Du hast das nicht mitgekriegt? . Ich hab erst überlegt dir ne Mail zu schreiben, hab dann aber gesehen, dass du seit der "Beförderung" schon was getan hast, und dachte mir "Ach, der weiß das sicherlich schon". Wie auch immer, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es definitiv verdient. Liebe Grüße -- 11:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Hey, darf ich einmal eine neue Version deiner Signatur hochladen? -- 15:43, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab mal ''New2.png'' hochgeladen. Habe dort den weißen Hintergrund entfernt -- 15:50, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Aaalles klar. Ich seh schon, du packst das auch ohne mich *Klar ist die "in Ordnung". Was deine Signatur angeht, bist du der Boss . Zum Thema Vorlage: Ich denke du meinst ein Vorlage, in die man 1-4 Bilder (User, Talk, Contribs und Mail) einfügen kann, die dann automatisch auf genannte Seiten verlinken. Richtig dechiffriert? -- 16:03, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Theoretisch ist alles machbar. Ich versuche es gerade hier mal. Erstes Manko (komisches Wort, wenn man es schreibt): Es gibt immer eine kleine Linie. Aber, ich versuch es mal. -- 16:10, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Also, mit 4 Bildern ist das kein Problem: Benutzer:DerAndre/Test3. Allerdings klappt es (noch) nicht mit 2 oder 3 Bildern. -- 16:28, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich guck mal, ob ich ein paar passende Icons finde. Die Vorlage ist nun soweit fertig. Hier siehst du sie in Action -- 16:52, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich seh da kein Problem - also, bei mir ist das in einer Reihe --17:01, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Besser? -- 17:03, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Macht es doch als ein Bild und setzt verschiedene Linkebenen an verschiedene stellen so wie ich das bei meiner Signatur gemacht habe: Benutzer:Clark Taylor/sg Dabei kann es zu keinem ungewollten Zeilenumbruch kommen, denn um ehrlich zu sein seh ich die auch nicht gerne. 17:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Ja, das ist durchaus noch ein Stückchen cooler -- 17:08, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Klar, übersichtlicher wäre es schon. Allerdings fände ich es schade, wenn jeder so vorgefertigte Icons hätte. Außerdem, wissen das jetzt glaube ich, alle wichtigen Leute. Die Standard-Signatur sieht auch keinen Talk-Button vor. Da steht nur: ''--DerAndre + Uhrzeit''. Hast du mal die neue Signatur von Mr. KnowItAll geshen? Guck mal ganz unten auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Da sind auch viele Links drin versteckt -- 17:31, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Dennoch finde ich das mit den Buttons keine schlechte Idee. Vor allem für neuere User, die eine andere, als die eben genannte Standard-Sig haben wollen.-- 17:33, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *So in etwa. Wenn man den Cursor über die Bildchen hält sieht man, dass es klappen würde. Da der Peter aber kein echter User ist, gibt es keine E-Mail-Funktion und keine Beiträge. -- 18:15, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Lostpedia Jo, hab ich gesehen. Habe hier in den letzten Tagen auch bemerkt, dass wir (mal wieder) einige Probleme haben, mit der Vorschau von Bildern. Hoffe, dass sich dieses Problem ebenfalls durch eine Aktualisierung verflüchtigt. Lost in 2.0 ist der Projektname des amerikanischen Fernsehsenders G4, der in 44 Tagen damit anfängt, alle Episoden von Staffel 1 - 4 zu wiederholen.http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Lost_in_2.0 Steht auf der Homepage rechts auch bei '' Next Time on Lost'', da hab ich das vor kurzem entdeckt. Mit den exzellenten Artikeln - ich hab mich letzte Nacht erkundigt, wie die das in der englischen Lostpedia gelöst haben, aber irgendwie hat das hier alles nicht geklappt. Jetzt funktioniert's soweit und ich hoffe, dass das ins Rollen kommt. Gruß -- 03:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :*Kein Problem --04:12, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Guten Morgen. Achte mal, hab grad mal son bisschen in den Spezialseiten gestöbert, darunter hab ich die Seite Spezial:Meistbearbeitete Seiten gefunden. Ganz oben Sendetermine - okay. Nachvollziehbar. An zweiter Stelle Shannon Rutherford. Weniger Nachvollziehbar. Wirf mal einen Blick auf die History. Die ist ein bisschen einseitig. Genauso wie die die Beiträge von TheLostOne20 . Du kannst bei jedem Beitrag auf "(Unterschied)" klicken. Die Bearbeitung hat IMMER mit Shannon zu tun. Die Krönung ist dann nur noch die Benutzerseite: "Lieblingscharakter: Shannon" Laber?! :Aber nun zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen. Ich wollte wie in der englischen Lostpedia die Admin-Seite mal ein wenig aufpeppen. Meinst du, jeder sollte selbst was über sich schreiben, und sich (wenn er möchte) ein wenig vorstellen, oder sollen wir die Bio-Spalte lieber weglassen? Oder sollen wir gegenseitig etwas über den anderen schreiben? Das könnte interessant werden, oder total in die Hose gehen... hm. Gruß --André 01:09, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Siehst du eigentlich auch diese Fehlermeldungen bei Bildern? (Beispiel) --André 01:51, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Woran genau das liegt weiß ich leider auch nicht. Allerdings tritt dieser Fehler nur dann auf, wenn eine Größe gesetzt wurde. Also zum Beispiel 250px. Aber auch dann nicht immer. im Artikel Essen war das jetzt zum Beispiel kein Problem. Habe gestern Abend auch versucht, ein paar unnütze Dateien zu löschen. Ging nicht, stattdessen immer wieder die gleiche Fehlermeldung: "deleted/7g/gh/was auch immer... konnte nicht gefunden werden". Hoffentlich hält sich der Admin dran. Falls nicht, auch nicht schlimm. Ich weiß nämlich jetzt, wo er wohnt http://www.alexa.com/data/details/main/lostpedia.com --02:08, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :PS: DE - Lostpedia:Administratoren ist fertig *Hey ho. Versuch mal bitte dieses Bild zu löschen. -- 03:11, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Ich hab das Problem auch und wollte wissen, ob das an mir liegt. Hab gestern mal in der englischen Lostpedia nachgefragt. Die haben gar keine Probleme, da scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Hoffentlich beeilen die sich mit dem Update.... Gruß -- 03:59, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Scheint jetzt alles wieder im Lot zu sein. Bilder werden wieder angezeigt, und Dateien können gelöscht werden. Gruß --02:51, 10. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **War wohl ein allgemeines Problem in allen Lostpedias http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/User_talk:Admin#Error_creating_thumbnail -- 12:03, 11. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Rad Tag, hab das Bild zwar schon gekannt, finde die Theorie trotzdem sehr interessant. Ich glaub kaum, dass es nur "Zufall" ist, dass das neue Dharmalogo ganz genauso um 90° gedreht wurde. Ich glaub das ist durch und durch durchdacht (so viele durchs ). Hab auch mal irgendwo gelesen, dass es da unten womöglich so kalt ist, da der besagte Casimir-Effekt ja nur im Vakuum eintritt und der absolute Teilchenstillstand der Atome ja bekantlich bei −273,15 °C eintritt. Gruß 10:35, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Promobilder, ARG Hey ho, sind das schon Promobilder für die 5. Staffel? -- 04:20, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, das Gefühl, dass da nichts so wirklich passiert, habe ich auch. Habe die Mail gerade übersetzt. Darin steht ja, dass es in den nächsten Tagen, nach einem "Security Upgrade" weitergeht - endlich. -- 05:03, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Hi, wo hast du denn die ganzen Promobilder her? -- 14:18, 16. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ** Danke schön! -- 00:48, 17. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Wiki Andre Schöneberger kenn ich nicht. Scheint aber sympathisch, hat 'nen netten Vornamen. Andre Schöne, joa, das könnte ich sein. -- 09:43, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Also, ich denke mal schon, dass diese Mails von mir kamen. Aber die müssten dann eigentlich einen Andre Schöne'beck' als Absender haben. Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt auch verwirrt -- 10:12, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Scheiß drauf Mit DharmaWantsYou hab ich kein Problem. Habe allerdings Firefox 3.0.1 mit Shockwave Flash 9.0 r115. Könnte also evtl. wirklich an deiner Version liegen. Gruß -- 10:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Community-Portal Hey, hab gesehen, dass du die Überarbeiten-Bilder mit den Dharma-Logos aus der englischen Lostpedia hochgeladen hast. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, finde ich die teilweise... nunja, verdammt hässlich. Können wir nicht lieber unsere Bilder nehmen? Gruß -- 11:00, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Okay danke -- 13:12, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Klar, geht in Ordnung -- 02:56, 15. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Kategorisierung Hey ho, hab gerade deinen Eintrag auf Sophie''s Benutzerdiskussion gesehen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich schon etwas länger den Verdacht: Bilder kannst du schon beim Hochladen kategorisieren. Anstatt also die Datei erst hochzuladen, und dann nachher unter ''Bearbeiten eine Kategorie hinzuzufügen, kannst du schon vorher in das Textfeld die jeweilige Kategorie tippen - ganz normal. Ist vermutlich etwas leichter und geht auch einen Ticken schneller. Liebe Grüße -- 10:05, 18. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Kate Austen Der Artikel war und ist viel zu lang. Manches ist (im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Hauptch.) zu umständlich und zu ausführlich geschrieben. Sorry, der Artikel ist nun für alle frei. Habs gut gemeint. Wieso hast du bei Kate Austen auch die Info "Nach der Insel 4x10" rausgenommen? Die war vorher gar nicht vorhanden. --RoteLaterne 07:39, 20. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Coundown Hey, das geht leider nicht. Das würde voraussetzen, dass wir frei mit HTML-Codes arbeiten können. Da diese Seite jedoch komplett auf dem Wiki-System basiert, ist das leider nicht möglich. Du könntest es aber mal hiermit versuchen. Gruß -- 03:41, 22. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Portal:Mysteriöses Hallo. ich hoffe ich wende mich an die richtige Person am richtigen ort, bin nämlich erst seit gestern dabei. Mein Anliegen betrifft das oben beschriebene Portal, dass lut Statistik gut besucht ist. Nur ist es nciht gerade auf dem aktuellen Stand und auch nicht allzu übersichtlich gestaltet. ich würde mich gerne am Englischem Lostpedia orientieren: http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Portal:Mysterious. Zuerst wollte ich aber fragen, ob das in ordnung geht. ich würde mich natürlich selbst darum kümmern. --Quartoxuma 14:54 23.Aug. 2008 Bilder Hallo. danke für die schnelle Antwort Hätte da noch eine kleine Frage: Dürfen wir Bilder aus der englischen Lostpedia übernehmen? Danke schonmal für die Antwort und Namasate. --Quartoxuma 16:32 23.Aug. 2008 Blog Hey, Autoren sind im Moment nur wir beide, da ich nur deine E-Mail-Adresse hatte um dich direkt einzuladen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was in der Mail steht, aber um etwas in den Blog zu schreiben, brauchst du in der Regel einen Google-Account. Gruß -- 09:37, 23. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :Noch zwei Kleinigkeiten: #Benutze bei dem "Weiterlesen"-Link bitte die genaue Adresse zum Artikel. Diese bekommst du, wenn du im Blog auf eine Artikel-Überschrift klickst. Also für den Gastauftritt von Michelle Rodriguez einen Link zu http://de-lostpedia.blogspot.com/2008/08/michelle-rodriguez-mit-gastauftritt.html anstatt nur http://de-lostpedia.blogspot.com/ . Der Vorteil ist einfach, dass man den Artikel immer wiederfindet, auch wenn man den Link in alten "Neuigkeiten" findet. #Im Blog gibt es noch einen versteckten Besucher-Counter. Unter dem "Andere Blogs"-Kästchen befindet sich noch ein vermeintlich leeres Kästchen. Falls du mal wissen möchtest, wie viele Besucher sich den Blog ansehen, einfach den Inhalt markieren und du weißt es :Gruß -- 10:31, 26. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ::Oh sry, nicht gesehen. Ja, das funktioniert -- 12:40, 26. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :::Im Moment arbeite ich am Artikel Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project Gruppen. Du kannst den Blog sehr gerne übernehmen. Ich guck dann mal, was ich hier in der Lostpedia noch so machen kann Gruß -- 05:24, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ::::Hey, ja ich habe einen neuen Counter eingesetzt. Anfangs hatte ich befürchtet, dass wir uns blamieren, wenn wir einen offenen Counter anzeigen, da wir kaum Besucher haben. Da das aber ganz gut läuft, dachte ich mir, dass wir damit auch angeben können Das mit der Gruppenzugehörigkeit ist mir auch aufgefallen. Heute nachmittag wollte ich mit dem Test anfangen, allerdings meinte Firefox, in diesem Moment einen Aussetzer haben zu müssen. Ohne die erste Frage überhaupt beantwortet zu haben, waren auf der Uhr schon etwa 40 Sekunden vorbei. Das wollte ich so nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und klicke auf "My Progress" um danach wieder auf "Test 2" zu klicken. Bereits da wurde ich dann einer Gruppe zugeordnet, also ohne auch nur eine einzige Antwort gegeben zu haben. Daher bin ich mir jetzt fast sicher, dass die Gruppenzugehörigkeit für jeden Rekruten ausgelost wird. ::::Allerdings hatte ich den Test ja schon gestartet, warum du von Anfang an zu einer Gruppe gehört hast, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Vielleicht haben die Dharma-Server ein bisschen rumgesponnen Gruß -- 10:45, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage Hey ho, danke für das Lob . Ich muss zugeben, dass das Ergebnis diesmal um einiges besser aussieht als bei der ersten Umfrage. Mal sehen, vielleicht schaff ich das bei der nächsten Umfrage ja in 3D Gruß -- 10:19, 26. Aug. 2008 (PDT)